runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Bolrie's Diary
=The Path of Glouphrie: Lecturn in Yewnock's Dungeon= Finally, I understand my failings and my true enemies. I dedicate the rest of my shattered life to the task of eradicating them both. Bolrie Chapter 1. Bad advice In which Bolrie is advised by a mysterious stranger and ambition is fed. It was a time of peace for the gnomes, but the two main gnome settlements, The Grand Tree to the north and the Tree Gnome Village to the south, were becoming increasingly separated. I led the gnomes of the Tree Gnome Village. King Healthorg was getting old and still ruled the Grand Tree, but he was losing his grip and becoming less and less aware of the affairs of man. Humans had settled in the area ad were looking to establish a foothold in what had been gnomish lands. Spirit Advisor: My watchers tell me that a dangerous and charismatic warrior called Khazard now leads the humans to the north. He will bring disaster to the gnomes. The spirit trees tell me this. Bolrie: What is Healthorg doing about this? Nothing. Nothing! He’s weak and dying. He has become blind to our problems. Spirit Advisor: It seems that Argenthorg wishes to follow his father’s path. It is a shame he is so isolated in the Grand Tree. Bolrie: If Argenthorg becomes King, he will only appease the humans, and let them take away our lands. Spirit Advisor: If the next King of the Gnome Stronghold does not remove this threat, the Empire will be rent asunder. I have foreseen this. If a strong leader, who understood the real threat, were to succeed Healthorg, maybe this disaster would be averted. A leader who might take on the humans without fear and defeat them would surely win the hearts of the gnomes. That gnome would surely be crowned King of the Gnome Stronghold! Bolrie: Hmmm, I would certainly be a better King of the Gnome Stronghold than Argenthorg. What do I need to do? Spirit Advisor: Attack the humans now, while they are still weak. When you defeat Khazard, you will be a hero – and when Healthorg passes on – which will be soon – you will stand for election. How can you lose? Chapter 2. The King is dead In which a great king dies and the search for a new one begins. And, so, the reign of the most famous Gnome King came to an end. And while most gnomes mourned, Argenthorg and I started to plan separately. The King is dead, long live…who? And so the electioneering began. Chapter 3. Eyes opened In which a secret is revealed, an old foe reappears and ambitions end. Argenthorg was Healthorg’s son. The gnome populace loved Healthorg and assumed that Argenthorg would be as great a king as he. I knew this was a lie; Argenthorg was weak, but he was popular. My advisor suggested he could change that. I didn’t ask how. I regret that now. Bolrie: It seems that Argenthorg prefers human food to traditional gnomish cuisine. Behold, fellow gnomes, a gnome who loves humans more than his own kind! Argenthorg, you have allowed the humans to beguile you. Prince Argenthorg: B-b-but I haven’t done anything! Bolrie: Argenthorg, stand down from the elections. You are not fit to be King! Prince Argenthorg: This is all a lie! I’ve been framed. It’s not fair! Bolrie: Fairness has nothing to do with it. How can the Gnome Kingdom expect to be truly great if it is led by the spoilt, weak son of a great leader. You are but a pale shadow of your father. Prince Argenthorg: No, no, no! This can’t be happening! Daddy! Help me! Bolrie: Your father cannot help you now. You are on your own and have been found wanting. Prince Argenthorg: What would daddy do? What would daddy do? Wait, I remember something that daddy said to me once, about being wary of illusions. That must be it. This must all be an illusion. Yewnock! Switch the machine on! Advisor: Curse you, Yewnock, son of Oaknock! And curse your use of elven magics! Prince Argenthorg: Aha! I knew it. Glouphrie. Daddy warned me of gnomes like you! And Bolrie, the shame is yours now! Bolrie: No! I don’t believe it! I trusted you! Glouphrie: I gave good advice. I told you what you needed to hear and gave you the tools to achieve it. Nearly. Bolrie: No one will vote for me now! You’ve ruined everything. I’ve been taken for a fool by the most untrustworthy gnome ever known! Glouphrie: I sought only to strengthen the Gnomish Empire against its true enemies. It seems I have failed. I shall leave and create a new city, a city with vision. Anyone who wished to see gnomes great again should join me. Are you with me Bolrie? Bolrie: What? Follow you, a shape-shifter, a honey-tongued deceiver? No. I have failed the gnomish people and brought shame upon my family. I will not follow you and dare not stay here. I must find my own path to redemption. You, Glouphrie, have forced me to leave my people in shame. I will not forget this. Glouphrie: As you wish. I have followers enough. Bolrie: Follower! I was never your follower! Glouphrie: Weren’t you? There ended my ambitions to become King of the Gnome Stronghold, and Argenthorg was pronounced the new king shortly afterwards. My shame is so great I cannot bear to remain in the Tree Gnome Village. So, I prepare to leave the lands of my people. Foul illusions cannot be allowed to shame us ever again. I will plead with Yewnock to install an anti-illusion device in the Tree Gnome Village, so that my family remains protected from such treacheries. As for the one who chooses to practice such dark arts, he will be punished. I will make it my life’s purpose. =The Prisoner of Glouphrie: Lecturn in Bolrie's Lab= Now that I have found a new home, it is time for me to start my research. I will probably take me years, decades, maybe even centuries… The toil it will take does not matter. I will make a device that will bring Glouphrie to his knees. Bolrie Chapter 1. Meeting the elves In which Bolrie arrives in Lletya and meets the locals. I had been looking at ways to pass those wretched mountains for years and, one day, I came upon the answer in deep fog. I accidentally stepped over a ledge and came tumbling down. When I woke up, I was surrounded by elves, some with spears at my throat, and others tending my wounds. I was bursting with questions about the elves, yet they quietly tended to a broken arm that I hadn’t even noticed. I was experiencing the wonders of elven medicine, first-hand. I told them about Glouphrie and Arposandra, his dire ambitions and my determination to put and end to his schemes. And I told them of Khazard’s invasion and the threat to my people. One of them, a blonde elf called Ilfeen, was a friend of the gnomes. She knew of Oaknock. She told me that, when she was living in the east, she helped him to become the engineer that everyone knows him to be. She knew of Glouphrie and his treacheries. Oaknock had told her about it. She convinced the other elves to trust and aid me. She would help with my plea. '' Chapter 2. Settlement In which Bolrie makes his home in Lletya. ''My arm has healed and we removed the splint today. There’s no time to waste: I must start working on my plan to overthrow Glouphrie. There’s a small underground cave, on the outskirts of the village, created by the water stream that feeds the village well. Elves prefer open spaces, so they encouraged me to take it. Although I’m not partial to living underground, I find it fitting, as I know of my family’s fate to live underneath the Tree Gnome Village. I can also collect the water running off the wall for use in my studies. That way, I don’t even need come above ground to use the well! I started to make the cave more homely, by building furniture and decorating some of the walls. The light crystals make the place reasonably bright. It’s not perfect, but I’m not here for the comfort. I’m here to shatter Glouphrie’s illusions and bring Arposandra to its knees. Bolrie: Time to start experimenting! Category:Gnome series